Sugar Dumplins
by cuppycake panda1
Summary: No OC pairings AT ALL. Just trying to work on my writing. Criticism and tips are appreciated. I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't.
1. Mother

"I'm telling you guys she's hot!"

"Matsu no one cares about your imaginary girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's the mother of my child!"

"Wow I didn't think you were one of those screw and dump kind of guys."

"I bet she was a hooker," said Mogi cutting into Aizawa's and Matsuda's banter.  
"She's not a hooker! I donated sperm and she was the one that got it."

"So you've seen her?" Asked Azawa sounding doubtful.  
"Well no, but from what the papers and nurses said she sounded hot." "I thought they weren't supposed to give away the takers identity." Mogi questioned looking over to Matsu."

"My cousin was her nurse." Answered Matsu shrugging his shoulders.  
"Can you three please continue this conversation later and get back to work." Soichiro said, scanning over a document.  
"Yes chief/sir." the three answered in unison.  
"She's here sir" , said Watari over the intercom. "Who's here Ryuzaki?" asked Matsuda with an adorably confused expression on his face. Sighing Ryuzaki answers Watari, completely ignoring Matsuda's question. "Where, in the building, is she at the moment?" "I'm right behind you sugar plum," answered a voice with a southern bell accent. Turning around Ryuzaki came face to chest with a woman with blonde hair and teal, for the moment, eyes. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Light, shocked by the woman's sudden appearance. Smiling a bright smile the woman turned to him and shrugs her shoulders ,"I just walked in through the back door."

Silence

"WE HAVE A BACK DOOR!" exclaimed everyone in the room besides Ryuzaki, Watari, and the woman.

"Yes we do. Did I not mention that?"

"NO!"

"Well now you know."

"Okay", Aizawa starts, "now that we know how you got in, who are you exactly?"

"Just call me B if you want to use letter names." She answered with a sad smile.

"So how do you know Ryuzaki?" asked Light.  
"I bet you're Ryuzaki's girlfriend, aren't you." Mastuda asked wiggling his eyebrows. Laughing B answers "I may be from the south but we don't really like inter-family relationships." Blushing Matsuda tries again, "Oh, so are you his sister then?"

"No."

"Cousin?" asked Mogi.  
"Nope."

"Step-sister?" asked Soichiro.  
"Noppers" , giggling she turns to Light, "Why don t you try to guess darlin?"

Shrugging he answers, "Sister-in-law?"

"She's my mother", Ryuzaki stats still working.

Gasping everyone turns to him then back to B with their faces resembling fish. "How old are you?", asked the task force in unison. "28" B answered walking over to Ryuzaki. Light saw him shaking and decided to question him later that night.  
"So enough about me, how s my sweet pea doin", she asked bending slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm alright", he answered returning the favor with a slight blush. Giggling she starts to walk off, "I'm goin to explore the buildin for a bit does anyone want to give me a tour?"

"I DO I DO I DO!"

Everyone looked at Matsuda who stood there with his hands in the air waving them like he just didn t care.

"I think I m gonna like you hun", she said in-between giggles.  
"Better not like him too much", mumbled Ryuzaki.  
"What was that sugar plum?"

"Nothing Mama."

~Later that night~

"Is B really your mother Ryuzaki?", asked Light while getting ready for bed. "Yes she is my biological mother", he answered getting slightly irritated. Seeing this Light decided to push his luck. "How old are you Ryuzaki?"

"Kira would like to know wouldn't he"

"I'm not Kira, I just want to know how much of an age difference there is between you."

"Why is it important?"

"It's not I'm just curious."

"It s none of your business."

Sighing in defeat Light climbs onto his side of the bed while L does the same. "Can I come in dumplins?" "Sure it s unlocked", answered L. Walking in she stops in front of L's side and tucks him in then kisses him on the forehead. Trying to hold in his laugh at L's expression Light doesn't notice her doing the same to him until he fills lips on his forehead.  
On the other side of the bed L is actually chuckling.

"Goodnight dumplings have sweet dreams." She called walking out the door. When she was gone Light turns to L a little shocked and points to his head. "Why?" "She's very maternal to everyone either the same age as or younger than me", he answered still chuckling, "you're going to be treated like this until she leaves."

"Oh god."

~Watari s POV~

I just finished putting my night clothes on when I hear a knock at the door. I already knew who it was, she did this every time she visited Wammy's to see L. Smiling I opened the door to see B standing there. She had her naturally blonde hair in a messy pony tail and a too large dark blue T-shirt for pajamas. "I assume you just finished telling everyone goodnight?"

I almost fell when she pounced on me, but when I felt her wrap her arms around me I couldn t help but return the favor. "Goodnight Wam Wam!" "Same to you child."

Her stay will defiantly be interesting.


	2. Mamas Love

~Light's POV~

"Wake up sugar pie, is he always this hard to get up?"A voice said the sound echoing through Light's dream. '_Who's shaking me? I swear if it's L again I'm going to kill him.'_ he thought groggily trying to shake off his sleep.

"Yes, keep shaking him it's hilarious." a voice giggled _'Is L giggling? Wait no L doesn't giggle… or does he? No I'm pretty sure he doesn't, then who is it?'_ he thought before another voice interjected his thoughts "I made breakfast, but cha won't get none unless ya get up Sweet thang."Several red flags went off in Lights mind at the atrocious grammatical composition of the sentence.

'_Since when does L have a southern accent? He's never had one…But B does!'_ Light let his eyes snap open to see B standing over him hovering uncomfortably close to his face.

"It's 'bout time you woke up sleepy head, I was 'bout to start CPR." She said with a smile and a wink _'How is anyone this happy in the morning?'_ he thought rubbing his eyes her enthusiasm almost scaring him "Um good morning… can you get off me please?"He said hoping she'd say yes and not hug him or something weird "Oh sorry Hun." She said removing herself from his stomach.

Light tried to sit up when he felt a weight holding his legs down. He looked over and frowned deeply. "L you too? You're just as bad as B! Get off of me!" he growled kicking his leg some "My bad, so mama what did you make for breakfast?" L said not even seeming the least bit sorry though he did get up. "Just oatmeal today Darlin'. That plane ride messed with my sleep schedule and Big Mama apparently thought it was day time over here." She said with a small dismissive wave of her hand.

'_Who the hell is Big Mama?'_ Light though before putting his words into a kinder sentence structure. "Who is Big Mama?" Light asked gently as not to offend.

L smiled broadly and said happily "My grandmama!" _'I've never seen anyone smile that big over their grandmother before.'_ Light thought to himself _'but, I mean, I can't blame L he grew up never knowing his parents, and, even if B isn't really his mother she still gives him that emotional stability that everyone, even me, needs' _"Anyways Hun, here you go."B said in a sing-song voice setting a tray on Lights lap full of a warm, cereal type food_._

'_Oh my goodness, breakfast in bed… she's okay in my book' _he thought picking up his spoon. He took a bite expecting something incredibly sweet since its L's mother, but amazingly it was honestly good.

"What do you think?" she said poking out her bottom lip giving Light puppy eyes with her large blue ones. Light finally saw the resemblance between her and L… "It's great, thank you." He said politely. Next thing he knew Light felt a pair of lips on him cheek.

He sighed and turned to see L getting one on his as well before B made her way towards the door. "Well I'm gonna go get some clothes on and clean up the building a bit, I might even introduce myself to that girl you got upstairs. Ya'll have a good day today sugar pies." She said blowing a kiss over her shoulder at the two boys. "We will mama." L said waving almost ecstatically at her.

And with that she disappeared. '_Misa's in for a surprise' _he thought smiling some despite himself.When he turned to L, he couldn't help but tease him. "Mama's boy." Light sniggered. "Kira" L shot back. Light frowned some "touché" he said before taking another bite of his oatmeal

~B's POV~

And this is why B didn't like big buildings, 5 minutes searching for a room and she was already lost. She could find her way out of the woods but couldn't for the life of herself find her room. She wandered around for a few more minutes before Watari found her and gave her a map of the whole building 'thank god.' She thought relieved.

As soon as she got back to her room she changed into her cleaning clothes which basically were just a tank top and basketball shorts before she headed to the first floor. "Love in an elevator! Loving it up while we're going do…" B pulled out her ringing phone answering it "Road-kill grill you kill 'em we grill 'em." She said in her most southern accent "I hate you, but someone wants to talk to you," Said the man on the other side of the phone.

"YAY! Put my baby on now please jackass!" she said sweetly not caring about the growl that escaped him "How do you know it is Stacy you dirty whore?"He snarled into the phone "Because you only call me when you want something and Stacy is a mama's girl dick head." Shot back still sounding sickly sweet. "Fine here she is bitch."

He growled. She heard movement as the phone was passed and it got quiet only for a moment before there was an explosion of a little girl's voice on the line "MAMA!"she shouted_ 'there goes my hearin' _she thought pulling the phone away from her head a moment, "Hey baby what are you doin', are you bein' good for daddy?"She said gently.

"Yep and I just got off a plane! We were so high I thought Storm was gonna burst out of a cloud! Oh daddy needs his phone back LOVE YOU!"she said making a cute kissing noise in the phone "Love you too sweet heart." B replied. She heard more movement where the phone was being passed back. "I'll call you back when I get her suitcase from the baggage claim and I was wondering if you could pick us up," Said the man asking almost sweetly.

"You forgot your license in your car again didn't you." B sighed trying to suppress the giggle that actually escaped her, "No, well, Yeah but, she was just so excited about seeing you and Lawli that she practically drug me out of the car!" he said defensively.

"Oh sure, blame your daughter, but are you gonna be able to spend the night or did the company give you a hotel room?"She said stepping out into the task force's working area. "Well the company reserved a hotel room for me, but it sounded more of a hooker hangout bangout to me." He said sounding almost peeved.

"Just make sure you use a condom." She replied flatly sarcasm dripping off her voice. "You bitch!" he snarled some.

"Love ya too and I'm leavin' now so I'll see ya'll later." she said she hung up before he could say anything back like always and looked up to all the weird expressions from the task force. "Dad forget his license in his car again?"L asked looking up at B. Smiling she walked over to L and kissed him on the cheek then made her way over to the door. "Yea, I'll be back in a minute so prepare to be glomped because S is with him unless you want to go with us." Out of the corner of B's eye she could barely see him smile in excitement before she got up and left waving to everyone as she shut the door.

~L's POV~

"Who's S" Light asked looking over at L. _'I should have known that Light would ask'_ L thought suppressing a smirk. Trying not to sound happy and without turning towards him he just answer with a bland, "you'll see."

~Back at the airport~

Standing outside was a little girl with a woman's hands over her ears looking at an angry man. "Bitch just hung up on me!" Yelled the man shouting and glaring at his phone like it was its fault.

"Billy she always hangs up on you and she's going to kill you once she gets here for cussing in front of Stacy." Stated the woman beside him bluntly, who finally uncovered the child's ears. "That's why your here Jade, your Stacy's ear muffs." Billy said glaring at the woman now, "Oh please I'm here because Brittany loves me more than you and you know it!" Jade said smirking at him running a hand through her Crayon box red hair. Not wanting to be ignored the little girl turned to the two adults.

"I thought we were callin' each other letters here!" she said tugging on Billy's shirt tail. "Not yet honey, we start that once you see your brother's friend." Picking up his daughter, Billy kissed her on her cheek then smiled once he saw a woman getting out of her car and approaching them.

That smile quickly disappeared when he saw her angry red face and her hair in another messy pony tail. "Baby I think you should go to your Aunty Jade while me and your mother have a talk in the nearest restroom." Billy said handing his daughter to Jade who rolled her eyes.

"Really you have to do that now of all times, can't you just wait till we get to the building?"she said softly before Brittany stomped up "WHAT THE HECK HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CUSSING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" she yelled unhappily at him. Grabbing his wife's hand Billy simply turned around and made his way to the closest restroom, but answered Jade anyway.

"NOPE! See you in about 15 minutes!" he called over his shoulder grinning. "WHAT HECK YOU PERV!" Jade yelled after him sticking her tongue out at him. "Where is daddy takin' mama?" Stacy said looking up at Jade who quickly composed herself smiling some, "They're going to see if they can find you another sibling." She said smiling at the little girl who looked confused.

"Is that how they found me?" Stacy said looking honestly curious "W-well um you see ah, oh look your brother and his friend!" Jade said pointing off one direction. Turning away from the restroom her parents went into she smiled wide and rushed over to her Brother and jumped.

Of course her brother, who was use to this reaction, caught her with ease and hugged her close. His friend watched in surprise and noticed that B vanished. "Hey Ryuuzaki where's your mom?" he said looking around for her. "THEY'RE TRYING TO FIND ME ANOTHER SIBLING!" Stacy shouted, making everyone there blush and/or face palm, turning to Jade, Ryuuzaki quirked an eyebrow.

"How long did dad say they would be?"he said and Jade sighed rolling her eyes again. "15 minutes so let's go get a snack and introduce ourselves to your friend while we wait." she said holding out a hand for Stacy's.

"I WANT CHIPS!" yelled Stacy jumping out of Ryuuzaki arms and grabbing onto Jade's hand. "ME TOO!" Light shouted comically playing with Stacy making both Stacy and Jade laugh.

Chuckling L grabbed Light's hand gently, "be a good boy and I might just buy you two bags of chips." L said some. "Yes MOM!" Light retorted playfully though he didn't let go of L's hand.

The black haired man took note of this and they led the group to the snack stands in the airport.


	3. Mama Bear

~16 minutes later~

"When I can walk without limpin I'll fuckin kill you!" said Brittany as her husband carried her over to the rest of the group. "At least I hurried this time." Billy stated like everything was fine in the world. "You're not makin a good impression on my child's friend." She said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "If he doesn't approve then that's his problem", he said without a care, finally spotting his friends, "Oh and in your little murderous rage did you even notice Jade at all?" He knew he was forgiven when she suddenly jumped out of his arms and ran off towards her wifey. His smile then grew smug when he saw the slight limp she had, he then followed behind her quietly singing "I just had sex and it felt so good."

~Back with Jade~

"So you're his suspect? Looks like you're a little closer then that." Jade said smirking when she caught the slight blush on her god-sons face. "N-no it's not like that at all, if anything we're friends." Turning his head to hide his blush Light takes another chip and eats it. When he catches a glimsp at L with the little girl from earlier his curiosity takes over. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm S and that's J and this is my big brother!" S exclaimed pointing to everyone then hugging L around his neck when she mentions him, then happily holds up four fingers "and I'm this many!" At that L stands and holds his sister over his head, smiling as S giggles. "No wonder you're crushing my legs you've grown into a monster!" Light had to look twice at that. He's never seen L look so happy, actually he's never seen him do anything besides sitting, eating, and being L. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Light looks up to see J smiling down at him. "You'll get used to seeing him like that eventually."

Everything becomes quiet until they hear a woman's scream. "Was that mama?" S asked looking between L and J, who looks at each other then answer in unison. "She's finally realized." Looking confused for a moment Light then directs his attention to B running straight at them then looks towards J as she tenses up like she's ready for a fight.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY YYYYYYYYY!" With that last cry she jumps right at J, who catches her like she's used to this reaction. Wrapping her arms around her, B smiles as wide as humanly possible. "When did you get here? Did you bring me tomatoes? I freakin love your hair!" With that exclimation she then ruffles her red hair. Rolling her eyes she takes a deep breath and answers "I've been here, yes they're in my bag, and I know you've been telling me this since high school." B then jumps out of her arms and runs towards Js bag shouting Vee~, which made everyone besides Light and S facepalm.

"What's a Vee~?", S asked while tugging on Lights sleeve, shrugging he turns to L hoping for an answer. "She's just being a nerd, she hasn't cosplayed or roleplayed in months so she was bound to crack eventually.", at this new voice Light turns to face a man with dark ,almost black, brown hair and dark golden eyes, he obviously didn't shave that morning either. "Hey, I'm Billy", he then smirks and holds out a hand, "it's not like it's my legal name so I don't use aliases." Shaking his hand Light smiles. "So how did you know I'm a suspect?" Billy then points at the chain, "Well that kind of gave me a clue, either that or you have a S&M thing going on which would mean that I would have to have a serious talk with the both of you and steal my wifes shotgun so I could be a stereotypical overprotective southern father."

"What did you say about my baby?", sighing Billy turns around to be face to face with B in yet another rage. "I was joking sweetheart I would never steal your baby." Still glaring she backs off a little, "I'm watching you old man", then turning around she goes back to digging through J's bag now with the help of J, L, and S. (it's a long chain)

Shaking his head at them, Light turns his attention back to Light, "B is..."

"Batshit crazy? Yes I agree with you, but I love her so I'll deal."

Smiling at Billy, Light nods his head "I was going to say lively but that fits as well, but I was wondering, how is she L's mother if she is still so young?" Looking over at his family and frenemy Billy smiles a small smile. "She was abducted and that's all I'm going to say, sorry, but that would be something she would have to tell you herself. Since you're a smart guy I think you would be able to figure it out though." Light leans forward and places his head in his hands,"I can only assume she was raped, but she would have been too young to conceive right?"

"Well the youngest girl to have a baby was five so maybe it's possible." Watching his family come back over with a bag of tomatoes being snuggled against his wife's chest, Billy stands up and grabs a hold of his daughters hand. "We should leave now before mama has a meltdown, plus I'm hungry and demand a sandwich." Wrapping an arm around B, who was by then glaring at him again, he leads them to the van with J right beside them.

Light was brought out of his thinking by a tap on his shoulder, looking up he is face to face with L... again. "You look upset for some reason, I hope it's not because you want a tomato. Mama only shares with S and J."

"Oh no, I was just thinking of how I'm going to survive the ride back to HQ." Light then stands up and makes his way over to the van, with L trailing along behind him.

*BACK AT HQ*  
Everything was peaceful and completely quiet for the task force members. Then screeching tires were heard, followed by yelling and... "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE WOMAN!" a strange man walking through the door and yelling at someone behind him. "I know people and you've rode with me before so why are you upset now?" B comes in right after him, rolling her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because YOU ALMOST HIT A FUCKING BUS!"  
"But I didn't so sit on it and twist bitch!" B said while flipping her husband off, but then quickly putting it down while the others came in looking like they just got off a roller-coaster.

"What an adorable little girl!" Matsuda exclaimed running towards the little girl that looked almost identical to B. Said little girl yelped and ran behind her brother, who was closer. "Mastuda please stop terrorizing my sister and go get me some coffee." Slumping his shoulders he then left to do as L told him. "Who was that weird man?" Said the little girl tugging on her brothers shirt tail. "He's the idiot." L said shrugging.

Light, rolling his eyes, leaned down to her level. "His name is Matsuda and he is not that big an idiot." Giggling, S nods and runs over to her mother who is by now hugging/hanging onto J.  
"Okay so when do we start drinking." Billy said walking over to Light and L.

"Don't you have to work all week?" asked J smirking.  
"Oh yea, you have to work all week. So I guess J and I will drink yours in your place." At this Billy glared at B while her and J were laughing. "If this is your way of getting revenge then you are one sick, twisted woman. That's hot." Before things could escalate any further Soichiro decided that now would be the perfect time to introduce everyone.

"Hi I'm Soichiro and this is Mogi and the one that's glaring at everyone in the corner over there is Aizawa." He said shaking Billy's hand and pointing to the others who bowed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Billy, the artificial ginger over there is J and S is the mini B, but she's nicer and not as crazy." He said smirking. The arguing and craziness continued until Matsuda finally came in with Ls coffee, who then reminded Light of his date with Misa.

~Watching Light's date~

"So she is the second kira? She looks like a ditz", said B pouring more italien dressing on her tomatoes, "and if she is the second kira then why the heck did L not wear a darn mask?!"

"She probably can't kill anyone right now." said J stealing one of B's tomatoes out from under her nose then holds in a laugh at S doing the same.

Seeing this happen twice Billy chuckles. "You would know if someone was a ditz wouldn't you?"

"Shouldn't you be at the hooker hotel right now?" B yells back not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.  
"I'm leaving now actually. I just wanted to say goodbye since you won't be seeing me for a whole week." He said walking towards his daughter and picking her up to give her a kiss on the cheek. S giggled as her father put her back down to wrap his arms around her mom.  
"Well I'm leaving so I guess I have to beg you to watch over them for me?" He said facing J.

Smirking evilly, she stands up in front of him. "You know what to say."  
"I ask of you, all mighty J, queen of all things awesome I leave my family in your very capable hands." Then bowing ,and after giving one last kiss to his daughter, he leaves.

"They have got to be the strangest people I have ever met." Matsuda whispered to Aizawa, who just nodded and went back to work.

All was normal until...

"AW HELL THE FUCK NAW. HONEY KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"

Looking around for the disturbance Matsuda saw B standing in her chair and yelling at the screen, while J was once again stuck being the earmuffs.

"THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STEP ON CAKE? IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS." Jumping from her chair B then runs out of the room. Knowing what she is thinking J picks S up and runs after her. Meanwhile the task force members are confused as to what is going on.

*In Misa's Room*  
"I'm a lot stronger then I look you know." That was all Light heard before Ls foot was, once again against his face. Luckily though he was able to land another punch in until...

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" 'Who the hell?' Light thought as he turned around to be face to face with a fuming B. 'Dammit she's pissed, where the hell is J she seems to be the sane one.'

Like an answered prayer J finally runs into the room with S. "Why do you only run like that when you see bees, booze, and fights?" she asks trying to catch her breath, and puts S down.

"Because bees are out to get me and booze is booze", answered B calmly then turning towards L and Light she smiles, "now why don't I dress ya'lls cuts and bruises while you tell me what the fuck ya'll were fighting about." Then walking to Misa who was staring at everyone like they were ghosts, she waves her hand in front of her. "Are you okay hun? You need to sit down for a while." In shoke she nods and walks into her bedroom.

"Now ya'll come with me." grabbing their chain she leads them out of the room and down the hall with S trailing along behind. Facepalming J runs towards B and turns her the other way. "Your room is in the opposite direction." Blushing she giggles "Oh yea, what would I ever do without you?" Now going in the right direction with the chain of L and Lights handcuffs in one hand and S's in the other she walks towards her room with J leading the way.

With her in front no one could see her eyes flash red nor hear her mumble "You'd be dead."


	4. Author's Note :(

Author's Note: There's a lot of things I need to say in this.

First of all I'd like to thank the people who actually reads this and I'm sorry for not updating for a long time (was caught up in babysitting, planning a wedding, and my nephews first birthday). I have one more chapter to post when I'm finished with it and then ,I hate to say, this story is going on a temperary hiatus.

My nephew was buried today and every nickname (Sugar Dumplin, Sweetie etc...) was what I always addressed him as. I promise to get the next chapter out asap, but after that I won't be updating this story for a while. I might try to do other stories, but this one is going to have to wait a while. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle it right now.

Secondly: chocolatecheesecake23: Thank you so much for the the review and so sorry this chapter took so long.

SilverSteam: Thank you for being my beta and I hope to have the next chapter to you soon.

Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I can have the next chapter out by the end of this month.

I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.


End file.
